Lo que nunca se dio a entender
by NewLeriel28
Summary: Que pasaria si a serena se le ocurriera jugar con los sentimientos de Haruka, Michiru aun esperaria a su amada, y quien saldria mas dañada?


_**Bueno es el primer documento que subo esta algo raro, espero que de todos modos les agrade. Es un Songfic de un solo capitulo. Dejen reviews porfis.**_

_**Atte Lerie28**_

_**Songfic.**_

_**To love you more**_

_**Celine dion**_

**Lo que nunca se dio a entender, fue…**

La lluvia se comenzaba a caer, y yo solo podía mirar a Haruka mientras ella tenia sus ojos cerrados. Era definitivo o al menos eso parecía por lo cual yo tenía que decir de alguna manera lo que sentía… darle a entender que ella siempre estaría ahí.

Que no importaba mi relación con Darien ella era la única, no importaba como fuera yo, no importaba mi personalidad ella estaría ahí aunque ella se apartara de mí por haber cambiado mi personalidad, hasta cierto punto era injusto que se alejara de mí por eso.

_**Take me back into the arms I love**_

_**Need me like you did before**_

_**Touch me once again**_

_**And remember when**_

_**There was no one that you wanted more**_

"¿Sabes Haruka? A ti es a la única mujer a la que amare como lo hice" terminando de decir eso logre ponerme enfrente de ella, y sin que yo esperara respuesta alguna la bese, pensaba no hacerlo de nuevo pensaba que no debía hacerlo pero ¿y si fuera el ultimo beso?

De pronto y de manera brusca rompió el beso "No Serena lo nuestro no puede volver a ser lo de antes" dijo enfadada "tu estas enamorada de Darien y no puedes engañarlo de nuevo conmigo. Sabes cabeza de bombón me voy para nunca volver a verte, tus ojos son los que a veces me hacen quedarme sola en la oscuridad, son los que a veces me dejan desesperada y a veces con ganas de ir y poder desaparecerme de donde me encuentro y sin embargo siempre te encuentro en el camino"

Al terminar de decir esto se fue y yo me quede ahí unos momentos, ella no lo vio y tal vez nunca lo sabrá pero comencé a temblar al pensar que ya nada me quedaba de ella. La lluvia caía disfrazando mis lágrimas, aquel parque hace tantos años que no estaba ahí bajo la lluvia; camine un rato dejando que la helada lluvia se llevara cualquier dolor pero simplemente no funcionaba. A pesar del frió me negaba a regresar a casa. De pronto mientras caminaba por los alrededores vi de nuevo a Haruka… iba a acercármele pero alguien llego antes.

"No… No ella no por favor…" pensé pero en efecto se trataba de su ex, su adorada Michiru con horror mire la escena, como Michiru caminaba por la calle y Haruka le seguía.

_**Don't go you know you will break my heart**_

_**She won't love you like I will**_

_**I'm the one who'll stay**_

_**When she walks away**_

_**And you know I'll be standing here still**_

Caí de rodillas, empapando aun más mis pantalones en un charco y llevándome las manos a los ojos, era lo último que necesitaba, ella de vuelta; de todas las personas del mundo tenia que aparecer ella. Alce mi mano lista para golpear el piso pero alguien la detuvo antes de que lo lograra.

"Si haces eso te lastimaras horriblemente Serena" dijo una voz femenina, levante la mirada para encontrarme con mi mejor amiga en el mundo.

"! Rei!" exclame al verla "¿que haces aquí? "

"Vine a visitar a una vieja amiga de mi ex escuela, estuve un rato en el parque recordando viejos tiempos de cuando estábamos en preparatoria y de pronto te vi pasar, te seguí y bueno me acabo de dar cuenta que no estas bien dime ¿que te sucede?" dijo acercándose para cubrirme con su paraguas.

"Yo… yo no puedo decirte…" sin mas me lance a sus brazos y comencé a llorar desconsolada

"Ya, ya tranquila. Llora lo que quieras aquí estoy…" y me abrazo reconfortándome

_**I'll be waiting for you**_

_**Here inside my heart**_

_**I'm the one who wants to love you more**_

_**You will see I can give you**_

_**Everything you need**_

_**Let me be the one to love you more**_

Unos minutos mas tarde estábamos en mi casa, yo me había duchado y cambiado de ropa mientras ella preparaba un té en mi cocina. Cuando baje a la cocina ella me dio una taza con el té.

"Bébelo, te hará bien así se calentara mas rápido tu cuerpo, y ahora dime ¿que te sucede?" dijo mientras nos sentábamos en el comedor.

"Tu sabes que… después de la prepa, Haruka y yo… bueno te lo conté ¿no?"

"Si recuerdo que me lo dijiste mas aparte una cantidad de cosas que yo no sabia de ti pero que me alegro mucho de que por fin me dejaras ser tu amiga y que me dijeras todo con confianza"

"Pues veras ella y yo… terminamos después, por que ella lo quiso, no le vi nada de malo aunque después me empecé a sentir algo herida, aun así retome mi relación con Darien lo cual a ella le hirió mas, el caso es que ni siquiera pudimos recuperar nuestra amistad, pero me hiere mas la razón por la que ella se aleja de mi definitivamente"

"¿Y eso seria?"

"Me he vuelto algo seria, callada, muy franca y sin tacto para decir las cosas y eso es en parte por mi convivencia con Darien que se la pasa terminando conmigo cada que se le da la gana pero por otro lado me gusta ser así, me gusta envolverme en mis pensamientos aunque tenga a miles de personas a mi alrededor bailando."

_**See me as if you never knew**_

_**Hold me so you can't let go**_

_**Just believe in me**_

_**I will make you see**_

_**All the things that your heart needs to know**_

"¿De verdad es por eso que ella se esta alejando?"

"Es solo una de las razones, veras después de todo yo me he enamorado de Darien como loca y todo se lo he contado a ella creyendo que era mi amiga pero la verdad es que en cierto punto trate de olvidar lo que ella sentía por mi pero ella parece que no lo ha intentado del todo y yo de manera muy egoísta solo he buscado retenerla"

"Ay Serena… ven acércate… "

Hice lo que me pidió y comenzó a pasar sus dedos entre mi cabello, un gesto distintivo de ella para tranquilizarme. Cerré los ojos y de pronto un escalofrió paso por mi espalda.

"Rei, por favor no hagas eso, aun sabiendo como soy y sabiendo lo que llegue a sentir por ti te atreves a tener un gesto tan delicado conmigo" dije volteando a verla

"Lo hago por que se que te tranquiliza siempre lo ha hecho, incluso en el salón de clases te dejaba casi dormida, y no me molesta hacerlo por que se que a pesar de cómo te sientas me respetas y nunca intentaras nada inadecuado conmigo" dijo mirándome tranquilamente

"Ay Rei no tienes una idea de lo que significa haberte encontrado, muy probablemente ya estaría en le hospital con una pulmonía de no ser por ti, eres mi ángel"

"¿Vez como dios si existe?"

"No empieces a sermonearme"

"Esta bien no lo haré… mira ando por aquí solo por unos días¿te parece si nos vemos mañana?"

"Si claro¿en el centro comercial esta bien?"

"Si, deja llamo aun taxi para que me lleve a mi hotel"

Y así Rei se fue dejándome un poco mas tranquila pero aun con el corazón destrozado, no por ella si no por Haruka.

Subí a mi habitación; mientras algunas ideas me atormentaban, conociendo a Haruka ella se estaría divirtiendo en estos instantes, en compañía de ella.

_**I'll be waiting for you**_

_**Here inside my heart**_

_**I'm the one who wants to love you more**_

_**You will see I can give you**_

_**Everything you need**_

_**Let me be the one to love you more**_

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con los ojos hinchados y un ligero resfriado, me metí a bañar ya era tarde era medio día y en un par de horas tenia que ir a ver a Rei.

Alrededor de las una llegue ahí pero ella no había llegado, el lugar esta hasta el tope. Había gente por todos lados no sabia si iba a poder verla cuando llegara.

De pronto sentí la mano de alguien a mis espaldas, era ella y por lo visto había corrido.

"Lo siento no suelo llegar tarde pero no se por que hoy curiosamente llegue tarde."Dijo recuperando su aliento

"No te preocupes lo entiendo¿que hacemos?"

"Vayamos de compras tengo ganas de ver varias cosas"

"Ok vayamos entonces"

Caminamos durante un buen rato, vimos varias tiendas, comimos juntas etc.

Rei lograba que yo olvidara cualquier cosa mala que pasaba en mi vida.

Estábamos en las mesas afuera de los cines descansando de todo lo que habíamos hecho y de cargar tantas bolsas, cuando mi vista capturo una imagen bastante desagradable para mí. Rei también la vio, me levante y a pesar de que Rei intento detenerme no lo pude evitar

"Serena por favor… detente" dijo pero ya estaba algo lejos de ella y lo suficientemente cerca de ellas pare escuchar la ultima frase de Michiru "demás con esos besos…"

_**And some way all the love that we had can be saved**_

_**Whatever it takes we'll find a way**_

"Con esos besos eh?" dije en voz alta con toda la intención de que me notara.

Haruka volteo a verme con cierto gesto de sorpresa "Serena… por lo visto no has dejado de ser la misma que interrumpe conversaciones ajenas" dijo con una mirada asesina la cual me lastimo y por otro lado mantenía a Michiru detrás de ella intentando que no se metiera en la conversación.

Me dolió tanto ver la escena que, me comencé a llenar de odio y con toda la intención de herir a Michiru lance mi comentario doloroso y venenoso.

"Apenas nos vimos ayer y ya tienes nueva nena… ¿otra de tus victimas? "

"Victimas dices…"comenzó a enfurecer y lanzo el primer comentario hiriente que se le ocurrió "…que te haya dejado Darien de nuevo no es motivo para que me hagas sufrir también"

"Serena por dios déjalas en paz" dijo Rei interrumpiendo el conflicto

"Señorita Hino…que alegría de verte" dijo Haruka ellas también solían llevarse aunque no tan bien, en parte era porque Rei siempre intentaba entablar amistad con ella.

Mientras ellas se saludaban Michiru se escapo de la protección de Haruka y se me acerco.

La mire, no había cambiado mucho solo estaba mas delgada pero su mirada seguía siendo la misma, nunca entendí como Haruka había dejado a Michiru si yo en su lugar no lo hubiera hecho.

_**Believe me**_

_**I will make you see**_

_**All the things that your heart needs to know**_

"Michiru… "dije en voz baja

"Vaya me recuerdas… supongo que tu eres la razón por la que mi Haruka esta dolida…"

"Yo… no era mi intención y ni siquiera sabes toda la historia…"

"No me importa, sabes bien que yo siempre la desee…"

"Tu siempre tan incondicional ¿verdad? No haz cambiado en nada"

"No para mi Haruka nunca cambiare siempre seré la misma con ella sin importar lo que pase…"

Haruka y Rei se habían quedado calladas casi boquiabiertas de ver como conversábamos. Baje la mirada me sentí tan derrotada ante ella, ante el hecho de que ella era la persona correcta para Haruka, las lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos.

_**I'll be waiting for you**_

_**Here inside my heart**_

_**I'm the one who wants to love you more**_

_**You will see I can give you**_

_**Everything you need**_

_**Let me be the one to love you more**_

"Michiru… puedo pedirte un favor…" dije aun si mirarle

"Dime ¿que se te ofrece?" dijo con su típico aire de superioridad que siempre me había mostrado a mi.

"Cuídala mucho… sean felices ya que nosotras no pudimos ¿si?" dije levantando la mirada llena de lagrimas "ayúdala a que me olvide del todo por favor" me di la media vuelta y salí corriendo de ahí

"Serena espera…" y escuche como Rei salía detrás de mi. Cuando llegue a la mesa donde estábamos ella me abrazo.

"¿Sabes lo que me da mas coraje?" dije entre sollozos

"Dime"

"Que realmente quería que ella fuera ese cambio importante en mi vida, que realmente pensé que tal vez ella seria esa persona que me daría las alegrías las sonrisas, no envalde solíamos pasárnosla bien, me da coraje que nunca le di a entender que…"

"¿Que fue lo que nunca le diste a entender?"

"Lo que nunca le di a entender es que de verdad ella me hacia falta, que ella me hace falta como no tiene idea a pesar de cómo soy a pesar de mi frialdad que no puedo controlar, a veces pienso que para ella no fue tan especial como suele decir"


End file.
